Best Friends
by AmyNChan
Summary: It's basically a retelling of what happened after David fought Goliath.  I have my own copy of the Bible, yet I own nothing.  *   *
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

This is a story of David after the fall of Goliath. You can read this story or not, but I just took the story and put it in modern terms. I know the Bible is hard to understand sometimes, there are times when I think it's written in Shakespearian tones~! *^_^*

The bolded things are actual verses from the Bible, the English Standard Version. This story takes place in 1 Samuel chapters 18 through 20. I just wanted to highlight the amazing friendship that David and Jonathan share. It's actually kind of cool. *^_^*

Have fun reading about David's life.

-14AmyChan


	2. Chapter 2

David was exhausted. After following the orders sent down to him, Goliath fell like a fly to a swatter. It was nice that King Saul let him hang out with Jonathan, heir to the Israel throne. In fact, they only met five minutes ago and they were already best friends.

"Hey, dude" Jonathan called David over to his tent. David followed Jonathan to see what was up. He didn't feel as tired as he had a few seconds ago. "I wanted to let you try this on" Jonathan said as he tossed him one of the royal robes.

"You sure about this?" David asked as he held it. He didn't want to take all that Jonathan had.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jonathan said, smiling. "We can even hang out tomorrow. We can go practice archery and swordplay. I'm pretty sure we'll have a lot of fun!"

"All right" David said, putting the robe on. "How do I look?"

"Like a royal pain in the butt" Jonathan laughed. "Just like me!"

The rest of the day was spent like that. Two boys laughing at each other. Laughing with each other. Getting to be the best friends that anyone ever did know.

Until someone got jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Saul, Jonathan, and David returned to their hometown with the rest of their army. Everyone wanted to see the hero that took down the monstourus Goliath. Everyone knew that David brought down the mighty beast that threatened their homes.

All of the people threw a parade, intending on the glorifying of David and the honoring of their wise king. They all shouted "**Saul has struck down his thousands, and David his ten thousands**". Saul was king. David was a nobody that just happened to save the kingdom. Saul did that, too. In his day. _How could they?_ Saul internally raged as he smiled at the crowd. _How could they forget that I've saved them, too? Am I really going to be outdone by a nobody?_

King Saul looked over to David, who was accepting the praises with humility. _When we get to the castle, I'm going to let him have it!_

_Oh, no you don't_a voice from above said, as He stuck Saul in bed for a day. King Saul was suddenly sick, and he could not move from bed. The entire day, David was by his side, playing his harp in an attempt to make the king feel better.

_Is there something…Ah-ha!_ King Saul's hand grasped his spear. Barley having strength as it was, he decided to throw it in an attempt to rid himself of a rival. To Saul's dismay, David dodged the thrown spear.

"Whoa!" David shouted as he jumped out of the way. By the time he looked up, Saul was already staggering out of bed to his spear. Again, Saul grabbed the spear and lunged it at David, missing him again.

Saul could tell he was losing his strength. He just looked at David, who was already trying to help him back into bed. As he was put back into bed, Saul realized that God was on David's side on this one. Because he was afraid, Saul said "Go away. But first, I'm going to give you command over a thousand of Israel's troops. You can be in charge of military affairs, but don't come back for today."

David nodded and left, quickly. _Maybe he just got really sick_ David thought as he went out to meet with all the people. _Anything could have happened, but God, please bring him through…_

For weeks after that, every military campaign that David lead became a success, and-just like his first success-David gave thanks and all glory to God. And Saul became very afraid of David's increasing popularity.


	4. Chapter 4

"David" King Saul said, calling over his servant. David got up and immediately went over to the King, eager to be of service. "I want you to marry my daughter, Merab. Just fight for the land of Isreal and for God" Saul said bluntly. _Maybe it won't be _me_ that kills him, but the Philistines instead…_

"But, I'm not worthy to become the son-in-law of a king" David protested. "I can't possibly take her like that!"

"Sire" one of Saul's attendants called. "Lady Merab has already been promised to Adriel for political reasons" he confided when Saul had gotten close enough. "We need that treaty with the Meholathites."

" I s-"

"Father, may I ask-oh!" Michal, another of Saul's daughters, had come in for a search for something. "D-D-David, wh-what are y-y-you doing here?" Michal stammered, as was usual around David. _Wait a minute!_ Saul just realized what that blush on his daughter's face meant. This was all too perfect.

"David" Saul said again. "You will be my son-in-law, but Merab has been promised to another. Instead, you shall have Michal."

"But I can't become a son-in-law of the king!" David protested again. "I have no reputation! No anything! I'm not worthy!"

"In return for my daughter's hand, all I ask is that you go out and take a Philistine town"* Saul said. "Get it done, and you may marry her."

"Yes sir!" David smiled as he left to take the Philistine town. He came back the next week with two towns. Now Saul was very afraid, because, not only had the Philistines failed to kill David, but he was now in line for the throne! In Saul's eyes, things weren't looking good.

_**(And yes, Michal is her name)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"David must die!" Saul raged in front of his son, Jonathan, and his servants. "I don't care how, but he must die!"

Jonathan got worried. Even though he was a prince and David was still a servant, they were still best friends. He didn't want to see David killed. Later, Jonathan told David about what Saul said.

"He can't mean it, right?" Jonathan asked David. He didn't want to believe that his own father would be reduced to a criminal even when David did nothing wrong.

"He's tried it before, but I thought he was just sick" David said. He thought Saul had probably been delusional.

"Well, I want you to hide in those bushes over there" Jonathan said. David just looked at him. Jonathan explained "I'm going to take my dad out here and try to talk some sense into him. If I learn anything about any of this, I'll let you know."

"All right" David said holding up his fist. Jonathan hit it and they both smiled. They both prayed this would go well.

…/…/…/

"Hey, dad" Jonathan asked as they were walking in the garden.

"Hmm?" Saul asked, at peace when he was walking here with his son. _One day,_ Saul thought. _Jonathan will take my place on the throne…_

"Why do you want to kill David? What did he do to you?" Jonathan asked. When he saw his father stop, he thought it was a good idea to continue. "All he's ever done has brought more praises for you, so why are you going to stain yourself when he's done nothing wrong?"

Saul just 'hmm'ed. Then he sighed, "**As the Lord lives, he shall not be put to death**" Saul swore. "For now, let's just walk."

"All right" Jonathan said, eager to report to his friend, David.

…/…/…/

"You're in the clear!" Jonathan yelled when he met up with David again. He was so happy he was jumping for joy!

"Really, dude?" David asked, almost jumping for joy himself. "I'm not gonna die?"

"Would I lie to you?" Jonathan asked. And David started jumping with his best friend. "YES!" They cheered. Then Jonathan and David hurried back to the castle. David was back in the castle.

The Next Month

_Over the last month, David has taken my spot with the people_ Saul thought as he was sick again. _This can't stand!_ David was simply playing his harp beside the king in order to make him feel better. Saul reached for his spear and found it. Then, he chucked it at David with all his hate.

David ran with all he had.

That Night

"Michal, I don't know what to do" David said. "Your dad wants to kill me; this is the third time he's tried!"

"Well, if you don't leave tonight, he's gonna kill you in the morning" Michal warned. "Get out through the back window; he's got men watching the front."

"You're dad'll be mad at you…" David said as he got his things together.

"Well, it's either that or having my husband killed" Michal said as she tied some sheets together. "I'll hold it on this end, you just climb down and get as far away as possible."

"I love you" David said as he hugged his wife. He didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

"I love you, too, but the guards are watching. You need to get out of here!" Michal said as she grabbed one end of the sheets and let the other end out the window. "Hurry!"

With that, David grabbed the sheets and got out through the window. Michal watched him as he disappeared into the night. Then she turned around and took one of her pictures of him. She put it in their bed and stuffed his side with clothes. "This should do it" she said as she got on her knees and prayed that God be with David and with her as they tried to make this work.

The Next Day

King Saul ordered some of his messengers to bring David up to the castle, but when they got there, all Michal said was "He's sick right now. I'm sorry."

When the messengers came back with the news, Saul got frustrated. "Well, bring me the bed if you have to, but I want him here now!" Then the messengers went back to David's house and barged in. When they saw the photo and clothes, the immediately went to see King Saul about it. They brought Michal with them.

"Why did you lie to your own father?" Saul roared.

"Because you have no reason to kill him" Michal said defiantly.

Where David Is

"Samuel!" David said, pounding on the door. "Samuel!" David was in the town called Ramah. "Samuel, please help me!"

"What is it?" Samuel asked once he opened the door. The first thing he saw was David out of breath. "You look tired, come in."

"Saul wants to kill me, so I had to run" David explained. "This is the fourth time, but I don't think he's gonna stop. Samuel, please help me."

"All right" Samuel said. He got up and started packing a few of his belongings. "Saul will probably think you came here, so we have to move. We're going to Naioth."

So, David lived as with a bunch of priests. Three times, Saul sent messengers there, and three times, all he got were men coming back singing 'Hallelujah!'

"I'll go there myself, and David will die!" Saul roared after the last group came back with no prisoner. So Saul left his castle and went to Naioth. When he got there, he asked around: "Where are David and Samuel?" Because he knew that David would go to Samuel for help.

"They're over that way" one of the people said, giving a direction. Saul thanked him and left for the direction that he was told to go. Along the way, Saul fell and could not get up. For a day and night he was like that. He couldn't move.


	6. Chapter 6

When David heard that Saul came to Naioth, he ran back to the castle to find Jonathan. He sat where he and his friend talked and waited for him to come out. When he did, he asked "What did I do wrong? What did I do that makes your dad want to kill me so much?"

When Jonathan heard it, he was shocked. "My dad doesn't want to kill you. He doesn't do anything without talking to me about it, so why would he hide it from me? He doesn't want to kill you."

"He knows that we're friends, so he probably just doesn't want to make you upset" David said. Again, he insisted "You're dad wants to kill me!"

"All right, what can I do?" Jonathan offered. He didn't want his best friend to die.

"I'm gonna miss dinner at the castle. If you're dad asks, I'm at home with my family" David said. "If he's cool with it, then we know that I'm in the clear. If he's not, then we know I'm in hot water. If I'm lying to you, kill me now."

"Dude, I'm not gonna kill you" Jonathan said. "If I knew that my dad was out to get you, I would have told you already."

"But, how am I gonna know if he's cool or not?" David asked. Jonathan thought for a bit. "I swear that I'm gonna let you know, okay?"

"Yeah, and I swear that whenever my enemies are cut down, you're gonna be spared."

"You see that field over there?"

"Yeah"

"Well, after I talk with my dad, I'm gonna have a little archery practice. Usually, a servant gets my arrows. If I say they're right by a target, then you're in luck! If I tell the kid that the arrows are a little farther off, then you need to run" Jonathan said. "Just hide in the field until that time, okay?"

"Okay, then"

Two Days Later

"Jonathan" Saul said, glancing over at David's empty seat. "Where's David, I thought he was just sick yesterday?"

"He had to go home" Jonathan said.

"You stupid child!" Saul roared. "Why do you dare lie to me? You are the son of a stupid woman and you are a heartless beast! Curses fall on you! You know that as long as that David lives, you will never be king!"

"What did he do, though?" Jonathan asked, his own anger flaring. "What did David do that deserves death?"

Without any further talk, Saul hurled a spear at his own son. Jonathan dodged it, stood up, and left the table. He couldn't eat because his own father, the King, wanted to commit murder over nothing!

The Next Day

Jonathan took his bow, arrows, and a servant and went out into the field. He shot three arrows and let them go really far. "Go get them" he said to his servant.

"Right away, sir" the boy said, running off to get the arrows.

"Weren't they a little farther down?" Jonathan yelled for the boy and David to hear.

"Yes, sir!" the boy said as he ran and got the arrows. When he came back, Jonathan gave the boy all his archery equipment. "Take these to the castle, boy."

"Yes, sir" the boy said, confused. _What's gong on here?_ he wondered as he did what he was told.

David came out from the brush and looked at Jonathan. He bowed to Jonathan three times and then stood up. They were both crying. David held up his fist. "Best friends?"

Jonathan hit his fist. "Forever"

With that, David left, and both he and Jonathan were sad. They had no idea if they would ever see each other again on this earth.

Fin.


End file.
